The present invention relates to a radio frequency identification (RFID) label printer applicator system and method. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a label printer applicator system that is capable of encoding, applying and printing RFID labels to objects.
Automated RFID encoding label printer applicators are known in the art. Such a machine encodes an RFID tag or label, prints a bar code on that label and applies that label to an object such as a package. The RFID encoding and bar code printing is carried out in a serial, side-by-side manner so as ensure that the bar codes and the RFID information are consistent (that is, to ensure that the information printed on a tag or label is the same as that which is reflected in the RFID information). In such known applicators the bar code printing is provided by thermal print engines.
These known automated systems can process about 80 package per minute (ppm). While such a system functions well, it does not meet the processing requirements of today's industries. Accordingly, there is a need for a system that encodes, prints and applies tags (or labels) to packages. Desirably, such a system can operate at speeds greater than known package processing operations.